


Niall Imagines

by jamesniallar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d one shots, 1d preferences, 1d smut, Daddy Kink, Daddy Niall, F/F, Frat Boy Niall, Niall smut, Niall-centric, Smut, Tumblr: 1dpromptwriting, niall one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesniallar/pseuds/jamesniallar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find more on my blog: jamesniallar.tumblr.com . As well as imagines, one shots, and preferences !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheeky Niall

Your hand grips Niall’s tightly as you two walk the red carpet. You were nervous, sure. This was one of the biggest events that you had attended with him. He squeezed your hand gently. 

Niall was dressed sharply for the occasion and you were in a long dress. His hair was perfectly tousled and his grin was huge. Your hair was done with curls. 

He lead you further down the red carpet, his arm snaking around you. You smiled along with him as pictures were taken in high succession. 

Niall leaned down and whispered to you, “You’re doing marvelously well.” He kissed your temple lightly. 

“Am I?” You look up at him

He kisses the tip of your nose, “Of course you are. You are going to be rewarded tonight." 

You smirk and feel yourself growing excited.

You two move onto the interview portion of the red carpet, your hand still intertwined with his. 

The interviewer noticed your closeness and smiled warmly. 

"You look beautiful, (Y/N), who are you wearing?” She moved her eyes up and down your body. 

“Armani.” You say with a smile. 

“Well you wear it well." 

"Thank you.” You grin as Niall kisses your cheek. 

“So, Niall do you and (Y/N) have any special plans for after the premiere?”

You feel yourself starting to blush because you did know what was going to happen after the film.  

Sex. 

“Uh, well-” Your voice was unsure and timid. You glance at Niall and he has a mischievous grin on his angelic face. 

He looks at you then at the camera. 

You covered your mouth with your hand to hold back a laugh. You flush deeper knowing exactly what he means.

“Ice cream.” He wraps his arm around your waist, “(Y/N) and I are going to get ice cream and then home for a night of cheesy films." 

The interviewer giggled, "Sounds like fun!”

You both nod and move on. He whispers to you, “We both know what’s really going to happen." 


	2. Worried Niall

Niall called you, excited, “Babe! Have you gotten my flowers yet?”

“Well, sweetie, I just walked through the door, have yet to see anything in our flat.” You say, teasing him. 

He flushes, “Oh. I hope I didn’t ruin the surprise.” He pouted. 

“Oh Ni… You didn’t.” You blow him a kiss through the phone. 

You get into the kitchen and see a beautiful arrangement of flowers and there was a little note. “Niall! They are beautiful!”

“Open the note!” He said excitedly. 

“Okay, okay.” You smile warmly at him. You open the note and saw a plane ticket to the location of their next show. “Niall!” You look at the phone and see him grinning widely. 

“I will see you very soon. I had someone come and pack your bags. The driver will be there in twenty. Bye baby.” He blew a kiss at the screen and ended the call. 

  
♡                         ♡                           ♡                                ♡

You show up at the show and see Niall for a few moments before he gets whisked away and prepared for the concert. 

You decided to go take a look around. You ended up wandering out into the front few rows of the stadium. 

You enjoyed the beginning of the show and wanted to make your way back to the back. You go to grab your pass and realise it is with your phone. In Niall’s dressing room. 

You go up to the bodyguard, “Yes, hi, um, I am Niall’s girlfriend and left my pass back there.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you and a thousand other girls. Move a long miss.” He waves his hand dismissively.

The show was over and you waited by that body guard, yelling out for Niall every so often.

Tears filled your eyes and you started to really yell Niall’s name.

Niall, all the while, was searching for you throughout the show. He couldn’t see you in the audience, he didn’t see you backstage nor with anyone that is supposed to “protect” you. 

The show ended and you were nowhere to be found. He was worried that you just left, until he saw your badge and phone in his dressing room. 

His worry peaked and he began to look for you. He heard your voice faintly and hurried to where it was coming from. 

“Y/N?” His head snaps back and forth, his blue eyes wide, searching for you. 

Niall sees you arguing with the security guard and he sighs in relief, “Baby, c'mon!” He goes to the barrier and helps you over. 

You hug him close, your face burying in his neck. “Ni, I was so scared.”

“Y/N,  _I_ was scared. All I saw was your pass and phone in my dressing room.” He held you tightly, “But that doesn’t matter, you’re in my arms now.” Niall nuzzled your cheek. 

“I am.”

“And you’re perfectly safe.” He pulled back and pressed a light kiss on your lips. 


	3. Daddy Niall

You had yet  _another_ business trip to go on before you were officially done working. Lily was getting older and it would be best for you to stay home, especially with a tour that Niall was going to be going on. 

Thankfully, the business trip was only a week, but that was one less week with your three year old daughter, Lily and your husband. 

You spend the entire day in meetings and running the group work that needed to take place. 

You finally get back to your hotel room and see that you had missed a few FaceTIme calls from Niall. You knew it was much too late in Ireland for you to call back now. This makes your day just a little bit worse than it was going. 

But there was something else, Niall had left you a video message. 

You bite your lip and open it, on the screen is Lily and Niall. 

“Hey baby!” Niall grins. “Mummy!” Lily squeals. “Yes princess, mummy is there somewhere.” He kisses her cheek, “Lily and I thought that we would say hi!”

You can’t help the grin on your face, happy tears that come to your eyes. Lily’s hair is done in such a way that only Niall would do. 

“We miss you and can’t wait for you to come home! Right Lily?” He kissed her pudgy, little cheek. Lily nods, “Yes! Mummy, come home now!” Niall laughed, “Mummy is working, she will be home soon.” He gazed into the camera at you. Lily kisses Niall and he laughs again, kissing her back, “We want to share kisses with you!”

Both Lily and Niall blew kisses at the camera and you wipe at your eyes. 

“All right Y/N, this little princess needs her bath. Wave bye to mummy!” Niall waves at the camera and Lily does the same. 

You laugh to yourself and watch the video again before texting Niall, *Be home before you know it. I love you both and will see you in the morning xx* 


	4. Jealous Niall

Imagine that Niall takes you to an after party after one of their concerts. But on the way there you two get into an argument. 

“Niall! I can’t believe you would say something like that!" 

"Y/N! Well I did. Get over it.”

“Oh I will get over it. Don’t you worry your pretty Irish head about it." 

"For godsake you’re being bloody ridiculous!” He growls.  

You give him a look, “Right." 

The driver pulls up to the club and you strut in like you own the place. Niall watches you, an incredulous look on his face.You sit up at the bar and a guy comes up and sits next to you. He tenses slightly, not doing anything but watching the situation carefully. 

You start laughing at what the guy told you and you play with the ends of your hair. 

Niall sees what you’re doing and he narrows his eyes as this other guy leans in closer to you. How could you do that to him? 

However you know what you’re doing-Niall hurt you. Diminishing your problems because his are greater. 

It hurt. Because your problems are still problems. 

"So do you have a boyfriend?" 

Yes. Yes you did. One of a few years actually. But you knew Niall was in earshot. 

"Sort of… We are sort of having problems right now.” You sigh and look down. 

Niall tenses, moving a bit closer to hear better.

“Oh I am sorry to hear that.” He put his hand on your forearm. 

“So am I. I really loved-love?-him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and sometimes I don’t think realises how much I do love him.” You sigh softly and look at the guy next to you, “And sometimes, I feel like I am just an accommodation for him. I am there so why not just keep me around because it’s easier that way?” You sigh and look at your hands. 

Niall is in shock. He had no idea you felt that way and to hear about that in such a setting was troublesome. Would he have known if you hadn’t decided to do it now?

Niall loves you, he always did and always will. Hearing you feel this way broke his heart. The glare faded and he simply stared at you, in guilt and heart break. 

The guy holds your hand and smiles sadly, “Let me buy you a drink." 

You nod slightly, "Okay.”

The guy order two shots and you thank him with a soft smile. 

Maybe you didn’t need Niall? 

That thought alone made you sick. 

You needed him and he needed you. You took the shot back quickly. The guy puts his hand on your lower back and the look of murder took over Niall’s face. 

This fucker had the nerve to touch his girl. 

Niall sees red for a moment. He debated. Should he wait a for a few moments before going to you or should he go now and break the fucker’s hand?

He forced himself to take a deep breath. But that did nothing. 

They guy leaned in closer, his lips brushing your ear as he whispered and Niall growled. 

Niall moved the short way through the crowd and came to you. “Hey Y/N, is this guy bothering you?" 

You jump as you feel a new hand on your back and you raise your brow, "We were just talking." 

"That wasn’t the question I asked you." 

"Lay off mate, she and I were just talking." 

"Right. Was I talking to you? No.” He glared, brow raising. 

“Niall-" 

"No sweetie, let me take care of this douchebag for you.” The guy put his hand on your thigh.

Niall glares, his tongue moving across his lip before facing him more fully. “Douchebag?" 

You recognise that look in his eyes, you’ve only seen it when guys hit on you and he was there. And you find it oddly… sensual and a slight turn on.

"Fucking listen here you twat. This is MY girlfriend-" 

"Oh so YOU’RE the one neglecting such a beautiful woman who only seems to adore you-oddly enough." 

Niall slams him against the bar, his forearm on his neck. 

"Niall!” You scream, hand on his bicep. 

Niall hits him once and a body guard comes over pealing Niall off of him. 

Your hand covers your mouth, you don’t so much as look at the other guy. 

You go to Niall, your hands resting on his face, “Are you all right?" 

"Fine baby.” He kissed your forehead before putting you behind him and getting in the guys face. 

“Let me out it simply for you. You so much as look at my girl again, I won’t let my body guard pull me off, understand?" 

The guys face paled and he left quickly. 

Niall turned to look at you, "He had his hands all over you.”

“No-" 

"Yes. And I didn’t like it." 

"I am sorry-" 

"And I heard what you had to say…”

Niall looks down, “It hurt baby. I didn’t know it was such a problem…" 

You also look away, "Well I was being honest. Because whenever I try and talk about it with you, it’s not important.”

Niall forces you to look at him, it startles you to see there are a few stray tears on his cheeks. “Y/N, it’s always important. YOU’RE important to me, you’re mine and I love you more than anything. I never want to loose you. And not telling me these types of things can hurt us." 

You sigh, "See Ni, I’ve tried. You’ve pushed it off my problem and my problems are never important." 

"Baby I am sorry. They are. They are so damn important. I’ve been a dick about all of this. I could never see you with another man… Seeing him flirt with you and you-" 

"Niall, there was nothing there. I love you. And no one else." 

He sighed after a moment, "Well I think we should go home and make a cup of tea because it sounds like we have a lot to discuss…" 

You bite your lip. 

"If you want to… I mean-can we go home and talk about this?" 

You nod and he takes your hand, kissing the back of it before leading you out towards the car. 

 


	5. Apologetic Niall

Imagine that Niall takes you to an after party after one of their concerts. But on the way there you two get into an argument. 

“Niall! I can’t believe you would say something like that!" 

"Y/N! Well I did. Get over it.”

“Oh I will get over it. Don’t you worry your pretty Irish head about it." 

"For godsake you’re being bloody ridiculous!” He growls.  

You give him a look, “Right." 

The driver pulls up to the club and you strut in like you own the place. Niall watches you, an incredulous look on his face.You sit up at the bar and a guy comes up and sits next to you. He tenses slightly, not doing anything but watching the situation carefully. 

You start laughing at what the guy told you and you play with the ends of your hair. 

Niall sees what you’re doing and he narrows his eyes as this other guy leans in closer to you. How could you do that to him? 

However you know what you’re doing-Niall hurt you. Diminishing your problems because his are greater. 

It hurt. Because your problems are still problems. 

"So do you have a boyfriend?" 

Yes. Yes you did. One of a few years actually. But you knew Niall was in earshot. 

"Sort of… We are sort of having problems right now.” You sigh and look down. 

Niall tenses, moving a bit closer to hear better.

“Oh I am sorry to hear that.” He put his hand on your forearm. 

“So am I. I really loved-love?-him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and sometimes I don’t think realises how much I do love him.” You sigh softly and look at the guy next to you, “And sometimes, I feel like I am just an accommodation for him. I am there so why not just keep me around because it’s easier that way?” You sigh and look at your hands. 

Niall is in shock. He had no idea you felt that way and to hear about that in such a setting was troublesome. Would he have known if you hadn’t decided to do it now?

Niall loves you, he always did and always will. Hearing you feel this way broke his heart. The glare faded and he simply stared at you, in guilt and heart break. 

The guy holds your hand and smiles sadly, “Let me buy you a drink." 

You nod slightly, "Okay.”

The guy order two shots and you thank him with a soft smile. 

Maybe you didn’t need Niall? 

That thought alone made you sick. 

You needed him and he needed you. You took the shot back quickly. The guy puts his hand on your lower back and the look of murder took over Niall’s face. 

This fucker had the nerve to touch his girl. 

Niall sees red for a moment. He debated. Should he wait a for a few moments before going to you or should he go now and break the fucker’s hand?

He forced himself to take a deep breath. But that did nothing. 

They guy leaned in closer, his lips brushing your ear as he whispered and Niall growled. 

Niall moved the short way through the crowd and came to you. “Hey Y/N, is this guy bothering you?" 

You jump as you feel a new hand on your back and you raise your brow, "We were just talking." 

"That wasn’t the question I asked you." 

"Lay off mate, she and I were just talking." 

"Right. Was I talking to you? No.” He glared, brow raising. 

“Niall-" 

"No sweetie, let me take care of this douchebag for you.” The guy put his hand on your thigh.

Niall glares, his tongue moving across his lip before facing him more fully. “Douchebag?" 

You recognise that look in his eyes, you’ve only seen it when guys hit on you and he was there. And you find it oddly… sensual and a slight turn on.

"Fucking listen here you twat. This is MY girlfriend-" 

"Oh so YOU’RE the one neglecting such a beautiful woman who only seems to adore you-oddly enough." 

Niall slams him against the bar, his forearm on his neck. 

"Niall!” You scream, hand on his bicep. 

Niall hits him once and a body guard comes over pealing Niall off of him. 

Your hand covers your mouth, you don’t so much as look at the other guy. 

You go to Niall, your hands resting on his face, “Are you all right?" 

"Fine baby.” He kissed your forehead before putting you behind him and getting in the guys face. 

“Let me out it simply for you. You so much as look at my girl again, I won’t let my body guard pull me off, understand?" 

The guys face paled and he left quickly. 

Niall turned to look at you, "He had his hands all over you.”

“No-" 

"Yes. And I didn’t like it." 

"I am sorry-" 

"And I heard what you had to say…”

Niall looks down, “It hurt baby. I didn’t know it was such a problem…" 

You also look away, "Well I was being honest. Because whenever I try and talk about it with you, it’s not important.”

Niall forces you to look at him, it startles you to see there are a few stray tears on his cheeks. “Y/N, it’s always important. YOU’RE important to me, you’re mine and I love you more than anything. I never want to loose you. And not telling me these types of things can hurt us." 

You sigh, "See Ni, I’ve tried. You’ve pushed it off my problem and my problems are never important." 

"Baby I am sorry. They are. They are so damn important. I’ve been a dick about all of this. I could never see you with another man… Seeing him flirt with you and you-" 

"Niall, there was nothing there. I love you. And no one else." 

He sighed after a moment, "Well I think we should go home and make a cup of tea because it sounds like we have a lot to discuss…" 

You bite your lip. 

"If you want to… I mean-can we go home and talk about this?" 

You nod and he takes your hand, kissing the back of it before leading you out towards the car. 

 


	6. Distractions

“Niall, sweetie!” You called out smiling widely, walking through the door. 

“Yes my love?” Niall says distractedly, scrolling through his phone.

“I’m home.” You smile and lay on the bed next to him, your head down by his hips. “Didn’t you miss me?” Your lips slip into a pout. 

“Princess, you were gone for like, three hours.” He says, still not paying attention to you. At least, not the way you want him to. 

You growl slightly and prop yourself up on your elbows. You hated it when he was like this, distracted by his phone. You knew you weren’t his whole world, but he barely acknowledged you. 

He still didn’t react to your growl and you huffed, resting your head on his lower stomach. 

You felt him tense lightly but didn’t do much else. With a smirk you moved one of your hands up his shirt. You glance up at him and you see no change in his face and you start to grow irritated. 

You begin to trail your nails gently against his soft skin before running over the small amount of hair that was leading downwards. You felt him shiver and you hummed in happiness that he was finally reacting. 

He sighed as you lifted up his shirt further, resting your cheek on his lower stomach. His free hand ran through your hair for a moment before he rested against the pillows again, _still_  going through his phone. 

You turn your face to his stomach and start to trail kisses up and down his pants line, trailing your tongue every so often. 

He gasps, “Baby-don’t tease.” He murmurs. 

You put your hand over his hardening dick and rub it gently, “Don’t plan on it.” You breathe out. 

Niall glances down at you, “Really?” HIs brow comes up in shock. 

“Really.” You murmur, your fingers undoing his pants button and pulling the zip down. “Ooh, half way ready for me.” You murmur, taking him out and pumping him. 

“Mm, feels good baby.” Niall moans out softly. 

Once you decide he is hard enough, you take him into your mouth. No teasing, no playful kitten licks, or massaging-you deep throat him. You let the dick hit the back of your throat.

Niall moans out in surprise, his eyes still glued to his phone, but his hands ran through his hair like you usually do before he slowly started to lean backwards after a quick look at you.

You start to bob your head quickly, not taking him as deep as you had a moment ago. You grip him and rub him slowly and lean forward, licking a long stripe from the base to head. He moaned and arched off the bed. You take his swollen head into your mouth, running your tongue over it again and again. 

There was another moan from Niall and you smirked, going back down to suck softly on his balls. “Yes.” Niall whispers out. 

He stops looking at his phone for a moment and let his head hit the pillow, “Yes, just like that baby.” Niall ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke. 

You smile softly, “Anything for you.” You gripped his base and sucked gently at his tip, your other hand massaging his balls. “Cum for me.” You speak softly but yet demanding.

“Oh fuck, Y/N just like-of shit.” He starts to cum before he can finish his sentence. 

You let him cum in your mouth and you swallow every drop of it. You could feel a drop on your lips and your run your thumb across it, sucking your thumb clean. 

“Thank you,” You get up, “For your attention.” You wink, kiss his head and walk out of the room. 

Niall sat there in awe for a moment, you were the sexiest girlfriend he could ask for. He got up, “Wait! Baby!” He called out as he tried to stay caught up with you.


	7. Busy Daddy

You walk into your home and look around for Niall, not able to find him anywhere. “Ni?” You call out, checking the bedroom, sports room, kitchen, bathroom… The only place you hadn’t checked was his office because he was barely in there and you two reserved that for role playing… Unless.

As you grow wet from the thoughts of what might be waiting for you you walk into the office. 

“Daddy?” Your soft voice rings out around the office.

 

You see Niall, sitting at the large oak desk. 

He lights up when he sees you, “Hey baby." 

You go and sit on his lap, "Hi.” You grin, resting your head on his shoulder. 

He pushes the papers to the side and you shift to straddle him. 

“Daddy, play with me.” You whisper huskily in his ear, grinding your hips down onto him.

His large hands gripped your hips tightly and pulls you to rest harder over his hard on. “Well, daddy has work right now and will help his princess get off in a bit.” One hand slid down to rub over you through your jeans. He pushes his hands into jeans and rubs you over your panties. 

“Fu-fuck, daddy.” You whine and arch slightly against him. 

“Now, I don’t want you to cum until I get a proper hand on you. Understand?” He growls in an authoritative tone. 

“But-I am so wet now…” You pout, trailing your finger along his bicep.

“I put money on the table for you to go buy new lingerie for daddy so he can take care of some things…”

You frown, “Niall, you know I don’t like it when you give me money like that-”

“Princess, it’s a gift for me, but I would rather be surprised. Can we not have this conversation right now?” He sighed, sucking his fingers clean.

You pout, “Fine. I won’t argue. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

He nods, kissing your lips lightly. 

You get on your knees before him, “I just want daddy’s cock.” You whine, your head resting on his thigh, your hand stroking the bulge in his jeans.

“You’ll get it soon enough baby. Now go. I really have to finish this.” He leans down and kisses your forehead. 

You stand up and stretch and start to walk away, he taps your ass and you squeal skipping a bit. As you enter the kitchen, you see the money waiting on the kitchen table and know the exact store in Dublin that you want to go to. 

It had the best lingerie and you had gotten for Niall before what he requested from you.

*

You get home and the first thing you do is change into the lingerie that you so carefully picked out and put on the matching cuffs. [[x](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/542261611358350294/)]

You carefully put on your favourite stopper heels and pranced to the office. You pouted when Niall wasn’t in there. 

“Daddy?” You call out in a sing song voice, searching for him throughout the expansive house. You ventured into the backyard-and there he was. 

Shades on, guitar on his lap. He knew what he was doing. He strummed for a moment, and glanced up at you with a grin. 

“Well, well, doesn’t my kitten look ravishing?” His grin turned into a smirk. 

“Anything for you, daddy.” You smile and lean forward, kissing him. “I’ve been a good girl and didn’t get off because you asked me not to. But I really need your cock now.” You end in a whine.

“Then take what you want now…” He set his guitar aside carefully. 

You removed his glasses, “I want to see your eyes while I suck you off and cum all over me like the dirty slut I am.” You say in a sweet voice. 

He smirks and nods. 

Your fingers can’t get his buckle undone quickly enough, as soon as you do you yank down his trousers and pants in one swift motion. You bite your lip at the sight of his hardening dick. “Oh daddy.” You look up at him with big, rounded eyes.

“Go ahead princess, it’s all yours.” He runs his fingers through your hair for a brief moment. 

Leaning forward, you kiss the tip of his dick, running the tip of your tongue over it lightly. Niall stiffened and his dick grew harder. You take him in your hand, using the other to massage his balls to get him harder. He moans softly at you grin, sucking softly at just the tip, removing the precum with your tongue in one quick lick. 

“Suck my cock like you mean it.” Niall growls, tightening his hand in your hair, pulling it to make you look at him. You moaned at the slight pleasure you got from the pain. 

With a nod, you moaned out a quick ‘yes daddy’ and he let you get back to playing.

Since you could tell Niall wasn’t in the mood to be teased, you tugged at his dick, mouth on his tip for a while. You gripped his thighs and begin to take as much as you could into your mouth-end result gagging. His his jerk forward and shoved his cock even further down your throat. You let him fuck your mouth for a bit. You loved hearing his moans and you knew he loved you gagging on his dick. 

He stopped after a moment, breathing heavily, “I would like to cum all over your face and tits like the whore you are.”

Him talking to you like that turned you on more than you could fucking imagine, you were dripping with desire for him. 

“I can’t wait to fuck your tight pussy tonight.” He murmured, gently caressing your cheek with his thumb. You smile up at him as well as you can with his dick in your mouth. “Finish me princess." 

You hollow your cheeks around him, your tongue circling his tip in slow torturous movements and you grip the base of cock. You move your wrist with every head bob-you knew that would bring him over. It always did. 

You made sure to watch him, using your other hand to massage his balls gently before raking your nails lightly down his thigh. 

He moaned loudly and you saw his ab muscles tense and you knew just  a matter of seconds and-

Niall pushed you off of him and you kept pumping your hand, "Daddy, cum all over me. Shower me like the dirty girl I am.” You beg, your mouth open. 

And Niall did come. 

His load was huge and was all over your face and tits and even in your mouth. You pushed your tits to your mouth to try and lick it off. 

Niall cupped your face and made you look up at him, “Good girl. Daddy is proud.” He teased and wiped off your lips before bending slightly and kissing you gently on your lips


	8. Cheating Niall

Niall has been on tour for a while now, but you were well versed in these things. This was your third tour with him.

But it still sucked.

You missed him more than anything else.

After finishing the last of your homework, it was 130 am. Grad school kept you busy, as did work. So it helped with the time and distance.

You knew Niall was going out with the rest of the guys that night so you were free to sleep comfortably-not having to wake up at random crazy hours for him tonight.

Niall spent the evening with “an old friend” so to speak. She was just one of the many models in the industry that he had gotten to know. One glass of scotch lead to four to six… Before you knew it-it was just another roll around in the sheets. A great one-nothing like when he had  you. But, you know, got him through tour.

He stumbled through at the wee hours of the morning, but he needed to text her to tell her that it was good seeing her.

Sleep took over you comfortably and of course, you dream of Niall, and you were really enjoying the NSFW turn it took…

The ringing of your phone jerked you into consciousness. “Nialler” was on your screen, with you and Niall kissing on the lock screen.

With a sigh, you unlock your phone, frowning at the message-confused.

You reply quickly, you can feel yourself getting flushed, a pit forming in your stomach.

His response took a bit longer than you were hoping.

He read the response and rolled his eyes, replying. It wasn’t until a moment later when he registered the name at the top of the scream. _Y/N_.  A pit grew in his stomach. Wrong girl. _Oh shit._ It’s okay-damage control. He only cheated on tour. Never when he was there.

You lay there for  a moment until your phone lights up with a buzz. You read the message and frown, responding quickly.

Niall’s breathing is shallow at your response. _Okay, okay mate, play it off dumb_. He responds.

This time, you were sitting up in bed, waiting for his response. And… Mother fucker. You respond angrily and hurt-fear and pure hatred with anger trickling into your system.

Niall sucks in a breath at your response. Time to play the “not what it seems”. He nods to himself.

Your eyes prick with tears. Immediately, deep in your heart, you knew that this was over. And it hurt. You reply, knowing that there was more to all of this.

_Lie._ Niall replies with a lie, knowing he wanted to keep you.

You snort, as you are throwing clothes in a duffle bag, reading his message. He was such a fucking liar and you felt stupid, betrayed, and… just… Fuck. Angry, you reply quickly.

Niall lets out a long breath through his teeth and replies quickly.

Your jaw drops. You needed to know. For some sick reason…

He lies, not telling you the real number, knowing it would kill you.

You let out a noise that was inhuman and respond to his text-you were around for three of his damn tours. He’s been fucking behind your back for years.

Niall started to panic. He’d lost you. But it didn’t keep him from trying.

The sheer audacity of him to call you baby… This mother fucking cunt blossom. You reply angrily, tears streaming down your face as you hurry to your car-not being able to be in the shared flat.

You barely read his message as you send your next one-not caring. As soon as you send your last text to him, you delete his number from your phone.

Desperation leaks into Niall as he texts you, three more times, one right after the other. Then…

Nothing.


	9. Homesick Niall

_Home._ The word seemed to leave his mouth when he woke up. Niall gets up to look out the window. Just another day that had past-it was summer so tour would be done soon. They all were all in Paris now, then Rome, but he really only wanted to be home. With you.

You were home, going from work to school to home. The boring cycle of it all. You were seemingly surrounded by what seemed like a million people but in all of that, you felt alone. Even home wasn’t home. Not without Niall, god how you missed him. 

Niall had thousands of people screaming at him, for him… So many girls and poeple. All of that and he was still without you-what was all of this? He just wanted to home because all he wanted was you.

  
Your skype calls were mainly lies to each other. The words that would travel to each of you, “I’m fine, baby, how are you?” You would said, Niall would say it. Both of you knew it wasn’t fine and the words were weak. You knew you deserved more but so did Niall. It was easier said than done though to be fair

  
From Paris to Rome. He and the rest of the lads boarded the plane, just going to another sunny place. Niall knew how lucky he was to be able to do this for his job. Travel from place to place all over the world-experience amazing things. But he just wanted to go home to you… He needed to. Niall was too far from where you were… He just wanted to go home. 

Niall felt like this was all surreal, he shouldn’t be travelling around the world, it’s like he stepped out of his little town in Mullingar into something grand-like it was someone else’s life. He has had you since the beginning and he was worried when he won, everything was right and now he was throwing this into the mix. 

He had begged you to go, but he knew it wasn’t your dream. And it wasn’t. Your dream was journalism. Now with him being who he was, opened a world of options for you. You didn’t mind staying home and believing in him and pushing him to go harder and practice more and do the best he can.

  
The show in Rome came and went, now off to the States… But he wanted to go home. He was done for now, he needed a break. Not from shows, but from travels. Niall talked to management and they agreed that they all could have the week off but needed to meet up.   
He calls you excitedly, but you don’t pick up since you were in class. He left an excited phone call. “Baby, I’m done. I am coming home. It will all be all right. I’ll be home tonight. I am coming back home.” Niall smiles widely, “Love you.” He hangs up and purchases his ticket for Dublin. 

Niall going home. To you. Because to him, you were home.


	10. Single Dad Niall

Niall didn’t know why you left, all he knew was that you left him and your daughter alone for him to raise. She was only a couple months old.

For your little girl to go on tour with you because you couldn’t leave her without her daddy-it was going to be interesting for this upcoming tour. 

Though, today, you were taking her to Greg’s to see Theo and your brother and sister in law. You had gotten Lily ready to go. You had her in her basinet downstairs, baby monitor turned on just in case she would scream. 

He was in the middle of pulling on his tshirt when the baby monitor starting going off-her wails loud. 

Niall hustled down the stairs, “Hold on love, daddy’s comin’!” He tugged on his shirt as he went down.

He grabbed the bottle that was sitting in the hot water and checked it on his wrist. Perfectly warm. He preferred breast milk for her… But he didn’t really have a choice. 

His eyes landed on the sweet baby girl, dressed in all white-he kept the colours gender neutral when he was going out because he didn’t want the media knowing just yet. But when she was home, she was decked out in all pink. His little princess deserved the best. 

“C’mere baby Craic.” He smiles and picks her up and cradles her to his chest, “Daddy’s here.” He whispers and kisses her bald little head. Her big blue eyes were wide on him. “I bet yer hungry.” He chuckle and eases the bottle into her mouth and she greedily starts to eat, “Ya liddle porker.” Niall hum softly as he feeds her, slowly moving back and forth. 

Finding the carseat, he buckles her in carefully and puts the blanket over her carseat after fixing her bottle so she could still eat. 

He put her in the car and gets into the front seat, driving towards Greg’s house. Niall did not turn the radio on to listen to Lily, if she was going to cry or not. So far, all was well. There were noises of fussing that was starting to happen and he turned his head back to listen.

At the next stop light he put the car in park and reached into the back to push the pink pacifier in her mouth to keep her from fussing. He smiles when he hears content suckling in the back and gets to Greg’s house. 

Being a single dad was hard. Her sleep schedule was getting more regular though and she couldn’t be more excited for it. He got excited over the silliest things. He took her to a Derby game the other day, she got her own little jersey and she slept through it-since they were in the box seats above the field. 

He loved his lil Craic and she was all his. 

Finally arriving, he reached into the car to carry her out to Greg’s. He hadn’t seen any paps, so he thought it would be better, her carseat was a pain in the arse. 

He grabbed his jacket and picked her up, holding her close, heading towards the front door. 

Keys in hand as well as the diaper bag, he walks inside, grinning at Theo who was eagerly bouncing around to look at his new baby cousin. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with his family, but they only wanted to talk about you. If he really wanted to find you, he could… But you didn’t deserve to be with Lily or him. 

He got home and changed her onesie, since she successfully had puked on it, into a pink one. He put on a football game and lay with her close to him, she had fallen asleep and Niall only followed. 


	11. Mad Daddy

You had promised Niall you’d be home by 12:30. No, he wasn’t your dad. But he was your Dominant and the love of your life-respect was also a two way street. 

And a promise is a promise. 

The clock slowly went passed 12:30 to 12:45 then to 1:00. You, of course, hadn’t really noticed. You were enjoying yourself with your friends. It was only when you got a text from Niall. 

“ _Baby girl … Where are you ? Clock is tickin …_ ” He was incredibly patient but this was ridiculous-it was pushing 2:00 now. Niall was also worried. 

“Oh fuck-girls, I gotta go!” You slur-too many drinks. “I’m calling the driver! Bye!” You kiss the girls’ cheeks and hurry out, “Coming now Daddy! I am sorry!” You knew your bum was going to be the point of no sitting. 

You bite your lip. That thought made you a little giddy. You loved your spankings. 

You got home and Niall was waiting up, sitting in the corner of the room, lamp on, and he checked the time on his phone. “Ya walked trew da door at 2:30… What’s wrong wit’ dat?” He sets his phone aside. 

You widen your eyes and look down shamefully, “I-I’m sorry Daddy-”

“I didn’ ask for da apology. I asked what was wrong wit’ da time…” He raises his brow. 

You nod, “Sorry. I lost track of time and-”

“Yer slurrin yer words, ya drunk?” His brows come up a little bit. 

Again, you nod, looking down at the ground, “Yes, the girls and I went a little hard and I lost track of time.” 

With a sigh he rubs his eyes, “Now, Daddy was up late, waitin’ fer ya. Only fair if yer punished.” He looks to you, “For every fifteen minutes-dats one spanking. Ya do the math, it’s too late.” 

You sigh and start counting it out in your head. You said you’d be home by 12:30 and it’s 2:30… “That is eight daddy.” I nod and smile angelically. _Yes_. You couldn’t be more excited-you were starting to get wet. 

“We’ll make it seven for doin da math.” He nods and pats his lap. 

Kicking your heels off, you walk over to him, assuming position over his lap-skirt pulled up. 

His hand rubs your bum, “Don’ forget da safe word…” 

“Oranges.” You smile softly and look up at him. 

Niall nods and brings his hand down for one good spanking, “Don’ forget ta count, daddy ain good at math.” 

A soft moan comes from you, “One.”

Six more down the road and Niall leans down to kiss your redden cheek. “Good girl.” He whispers, “No more bein a bad one… Daddy doesn’ like to punish.” 

“But I need it.” You look at him with round eyes. 

He smiles and nods, kissing your forehead. “Now, daddy is rather tired.” 

You sit up in his lap, “I love you Niall.” He smiles and you kiss him gently. 

“And I love you.” He whisper, kissing you back before carrying you to bed. 


	12. Spitting Mad Niall

“Mudder fuckin’ piece o’ shit-damn mudder fuckin’ dumb fucks.” Niall spat out as he stormed into the house. Niall slams the door shut to the garage door and storms into the house, spitting mad. 

You jumped from your spot in the kitchen. Niall was stomping around, slamming doors that were open and kicking the edge of the rug. 

“Niall James! Those are my doors too!” You get up and follow him. You fold your arms, “You gonna tell me what’s wrong or just fucking have a fucking pissy attitude?” 

“Da fuckin’ mudder fuckers blood suckers? All o’er da fuckin’ Derby game, fuckin’ recordin’ me!” He spits out, glaring at you over his shoulder. 

“Don’t you fix me with that look Niall! What was going on!” You study his eyes, shaking your head.  You could barely understand 

“I was drinkin’, enjoyin’ me time wid me friends. Ya know. All of dat. Den I turn ta talk ta a girl and take a damn picture wid ‘er and da paps are goin’ on ‘bout ‘ow dey can twist it ta make it look like we were togeder!” He stares down a bit-obviously deeply disturbed. 

You roll your eyes, “Ni… C’mon baby. I know you. And I love you and you and I… I am the upmost confident about the two of us. You know I don’t read that trash.” You rub his arms lightly. 

He just looks at you blankly for a minute before shaking his head and looking down. “Ya jus’ don’ get it. I don’ like people dinking dat I would e’er do dat.” 

“Niall…” You say gently, cupping his cheek. “I love you. More than anything else… What those rags say don’t define who you are. Doesn’t define our relationship-” 

“Ya don’ get it Y/N!” He shakes his head, “I-”

“Niall Horan, you stop this.” You fix him with a glare-your hands on your hips. 

He stared at you, locking his jaw a bit to keep from saying anything. 

“Get over that, get over them. This is about you and. It always has been.” You smile gently at him. “I love you. You told me when we first started dating that those were rags and to always be ignored.” Your eyes are on his dark blue ones. “Now, you must do the same my love, understand?” 

He nods and looks down, “Yeah, I understand.” A deep sigh came from him. You knew he deflated a bit. 

“Good… I love you.” You say gently and get up on your tip toes to give him a soft kiss. His arms come to wrap around you and hold you closer to his chest. 

Niall rests his forehead against yours, “I’m sorry.” He murmurs. 

“It’s okay.” You whisper and kiss him again. “In the future… just talk to me about this calmly please.” You smile softly. 

He nods and rubs your back gently, “O’course. I love you.” He kisses you again, picking you up to carry to go have some cool down cuddles. 


	13. Just... Going

You sat at home, laying on your bed. You had an internship, work, school… It was all too much. It was suffocating. The things that got you through the day are your friends and your boyfriend, Niall. He was wild for you, and you couldn’t believe it, even in your wildest dreams… But you were equally as wild for him.

Niall walks into your room panting, “Y/N, let’s go.”

Your eyes widen, “W-what?”

“Let’s get out of this town, drive out of the city, get away from all of the crowds, everything. It’s suffocating, not even heaven can help us now.” He breathes out, his bright blue eyes on yours.

You chew on your lip. How long would you be wild for him, honestly? Nothing lasts forever… What’s the worst that could happen? You’re young, decisions like this are to be made! You look to Niall. He is so tall and handsome as fuck. He’s your bad boy and he does it so well.

“Okay, fine. But tell me, after all of this. After the ending of you and I-”

“But I don’t-” He tries to interrupt.

“After the ending of you and I, all of this. You’ll remember me, remember this dress, the sunset. My red lipstick at the end of the day and the flush I have. Promise me… You’ll see me again, even if it’s your wildest dreams.” Your eyes were hard on his.

He nods, chewing his top lip.

“Then, let’s go. No one has to know what we do.”

His mouth was fervent on yours, hands in your hair. His clothes were in your room, his voice familiar, but you knew better, nothing last forever. But everything seemed to be getting good now… He was still tall, handsome as hell and did bad so well…

You could tell from this kiss, it was to be your last. With tears in your eyes you pull away, your eyes on his.

The memories flood your mind, tangled up with him all night, the adventures, the nights of love making…. “Some day, when this is all over, and you leave me, I bet these memories will follow you.” You murmur.

Niall frowns, “But-”

“Just remember, you’ll remember me. You promised, even in your wildest dreams.” You whisper and get on your tip toes to kiss him again.


	14. Imagine Cinema Adventures

Niall’s hand was tight around yours, keeping you close and letting the fag dangle out of his lips. His lilac hair was pushed up and he holds your hand tightly.

He leads you to the cinema and smiles at you. “Here’s a twenty… I am going to finish my fag and come over to you, my darling.” He murmurs and kisses your forehead. “Got my stick of gum ready so we can properly snog.” He teases you and taps your bum as you head towards the line. He watches you, enjoying the last bit of his cigarette.

The guy winks at you inside the box office as he slides your tickets over. You don’t acknowledge it and simply thank him, heading inside to get popcorn, Niall’s favourite candy and pop as well as a candy for yourself. The girl hands you the food to hurry you on your way, the line was overwhelming and you understood.

Leaning against the wall, you used your tongue to bring the popped kettles into your mouth and watch the people rushing to the line, rushing to their theater, or hurrying to the restroom. You didn’t notice a guy’s (who was not Niall) gaze on you.

With a cocky swagger, he comes towards you and leans next to you, “Hey gorgeous? What is a beautiful girl doing standing all by herself?” He shifts so he is closer and completely face you.

Pulling away slightly, your brow comes up-fighting your blush of embarrassment, “Well-“

“Actually, she’s waitin’ fer her boyfriend.” Niall all but growls out as he comes in and gives the tool a heavy shove back. “Piss off, mate.” He snaps.

The tool rolls his eyes, “Don’t you see that pretty blush I made her have? Bet the only way do that is when you choke her.”

“The only chokin she does is on me cock. Now fuck off before I make you.” Niall steps forward, the anger evident in his eyes, his whole body tense.

You nudge Niall, “Let’s go, love. We don’t want to be late for our movie.” You murmur and sneer at the fucker that was being a shit head.

Niall nods and put a possessive arm around your waist and kisses you. He leads you to the theater and to the very, very top seats. Where no one else would sit there.

“I need you to help me.” He whispers into your ear, his hand rubbing up and down your leg.

“I want to make sure you feel loved.” You whisper back and cup his cheeks, leaning in to kiss him.

You knew that he was feeling jealous and that asshole said some really fucked up things about him. Niall pushes his tongue into your mouth and you whimper softly. After a moment, you get bored kissing on his mouth and bring your kisses to his neck, his body tenses a bit.

“I need you. Right here.” Niall wanted to claim his dominance on the situation and push aside his jealousy completely.

You nod. Exhibitionism was your guys’ favourite thing to do. And it was a late movie and it was mostly empty, and you were pro at keeping quiet now (a lot of practice went into that).

Niall kisses you again and carefully gets his all ready hard dick out. “Praise god for birth control.” He whispers in your ear as he helps you pull your jeans and panties down.

You fight the giggle and shift to sit on his lap, facing forward so you can ‘watch the movie’.

> _nsfw under the cut_

Once you shift to sit on his cock, letting out a sigh.

Bouncing up and down slowly, your hand reaches down to rub at his balls while his hands snakes around to rub your clit.

You let out a gasp and start to bounce more steadily and keep your eyes on the screen, your free hand going to pinch your nipple through your sweater.

“Fuck.” You whimper softly and arches slightly.

“Hush.” Niall reminds you and you nod, before moving up and down more quickly, your only goal was to cum and get him to cum-as fast as you could.

The thrill of having sex in public was enthralling and turned you on that much more. Anyone one could turn and see what you two were doing. But even then… You would still finish.

With a loud gasp, you cum. Your eyes shut and you tilt your head back slightly. Letting the euphoria over come you, you keep a steady hand massaging on his balls until he cums in you with a strangled gasp.

The two of you wait to come down from your highs before you pull off and adjust your clothes.

Your head rests on his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around you. “I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you.” You whisper back and kiss him gently.

After the movie was over, Niall smirked as he saw the fucker who tried to be all over you. You watch as the guy runs his eyes up and down your body, “Still flushin, darling?”

Niall stood a bit in front of you, “Not from you. That’s a fresh fuck blush. From me.”

The tool’s jaw drops, Niall’s smirk grows a bit more and he pulls you out the door and to the car.

Niall’s plans for you for the rest of the night was to fuck you into the mattress. And you knew that… You couldn’t be anymore excited.


End file.
